


迷乱（日后谈）

by fjxxn



Series: 迷乱 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, M/M, Romance, merasa is real
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjxxn/pseuds/fjxxn
Summary: 这次他主动牵起了梅林的手，十指相扣，微凉的戒指被包裹在温热的掌心中。





	迷乱（日后谈）

-omega红宝书

梅林有一本《omega必备红宝书第二版》，此书由omega协会独家发售，全网直销，浑身上下散发着老古董的死板气息。  
这本红宝书本来该是亚瑟的，是梅林送给他的18岁生日礼物，结果他连塑封都没拆，就把书扔回了梅林怀里。  
梅林抱着他珍藏的、甚至特意包了透明包书皮的《omega必备红宝书第二版》出现的时候，亚瑟正在打游戏。  
梅林咳嗽了两声，亚瑟头也没抬。  
梅林又咳嗽了三声，亚瑟把外套脱了丢给他。  
“感冒了就多穿衣服。”  
梅林没法了。  
行走的omega百科全书，梅老师小课堂，由于学生的不配合，在展开教学的最初阶段遭到了沉重打击，说教的气焰消了一半。  
梅老师抱着亚瑟的外套，觉得这个极度不配合的学生竟然该死的体贴，是心动的感觉。  
亚瑟打完了那把游戏，发现梅林还在他旁边坐着，怀里抱着他的外套。  
他想了想，朝梅林伸出手。梅林在发呆，梅老师在认真思考他的教学计划究竟为什么会在第一阶段就如此失败，一下子没反应过来。  
直到他落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
梅林：？！？！  
“可以了吗？”亚瑟歪了歪头，一脸真拿你没办法的表情。  
“嗯？？”  
“你跑我旁边坐着不就是为了这个？”  
“啊，是是！”  
梅老师抱着他的omega，觉得这个极度不配合的学生竟然该死的甜美，是心动的感觉。

《omega必备红宝书第二版》该退休了，梅林想，行走的omega百科全书一定比老古董们编写出的红宝书好用，亚瑟可以不喜欢《omega必备红宝书第二版》，但他一定喜欢我。

 

-A德班

他们家楼下的O德班被omega协会查了水表，关了一个来月的门，再次开张的时候变成了A德班。  
发现O德课堂改了招牌的时候他们刚好从超市采购完，亚瑟走在前面按着手机给人回信息，梅林提着大包小包跟在他后面。  
两人经过现在已经变成A德课堂的前O德课堂时，亚瑟抬起头多看了两眼，梅林心领神会，第二天就光荣地成为了A德课堂第一期的学员。  
光荣学员梅林特得意地挂着学员证回了家，亚瑟在做饭，梅林碍手碍脚地在厨房里转悠，亚瑟看都没看他一眼就把他赶出了厨房。  
光荣学员梅林毫不气馁，然而直到他们吃完饭，亚瑟都没有发现他今天有什么特别之处。  
光荣学员梅林绝对不会认输，孜孜不倦地在恋人面前刷着存在感。  
“什么事？”亚瑟发现梅林今天有点过分黏人。  
“你变了，你以前很关注我的！”梅林闷闷的声音从身后传来。  
梅林的下巴磕在他肩膀上，前胸贴着他后背，双臂围着他的脖子绕了一圈，整个人宛如一个大型背部挂件。  
“我觉得我现在已经没有A权了。”大型背部挂件控诉道。  
“……”  
“你就没有发现我今天有什么不同吗？”  
亚瑟想了想，之后摇了摇头，头上的呆毛晃了晃，晃得梅林心痒痒。  
“看！”  
一张学员证被举到了他面前。  
A德课堂一期生：梅林。  
亚瑟愣了愣，才想起来这A德课堂是个什么玩意。  
“哦，那你好好表现。”

光荣学员梅林，积极地过分解读了这句话，在A德课堂上逢人就说：“我的恋人说，只要我好好表现，等我以第一名的成绩在这毕业了就和我结婚！”

好像并没有这回事呢，梅林同学。

 

-绷带

他们家多了一卷医用绷带。  
梅林眼睁睁地看着亚瑟撕下了一段医用绷带，反手贴在了后颈处，把腺体遮了个严严实实。  
不贴还好，这绷带一贴，直接导致了梅林总想咬点什么。

-领证吧

电影院新上了一部卡通片，此电影一上线就获得了如潮的好评——现已加入小故事大道理新婚夫妇不得不一起看完的电影排行榜top10。  
这部卡通片还在宣传期时梅林就十分期待，甚至还想凌晨蹲在电影院看个首映，当然首映是没看成的，但经过他的软磨硬泡，亚瑟终于勉强同意了陪他去看这部无聊无意义的心灵鸡汤。  
他们走出电影院的时候下起了雪，梅林掏出手机查了查天气预报，雪一小时后会停。  
“不如我们回商场逛逛吧，雪停了再走。”  
“你带身份证了吗？”亚瑟划着手机地图，冷不丁地问。  
“嗯？带了，有什么事吗？”  
“民政局还有十分钟关门，距离这里一公里。”  
“现在跑过去还来得及。”亚瑟把手机塞回了口袋，语气平淡，好像他此时说的并不是什么人生大事，而是在谈论天气。  
梅林花了半秒飞速反应过来现在是什么情况，外套扣子都没来得及扣上，拉起亚瑟的手就往外跑，亚瑟被他猝不及防拉得一个踉跄。  
“喂，我说，你知道路吗？”  
“知道——”  
“说起来你可能——不信——从我们家方圆几里内去民政局的路——”  
“我都知道！”  
梅林的声音从前方传来，风很大，把他的话吹得断断续续的。  
亚瑟认识梅林二十几年，他敢发誓，梅林在过去的大小体测里绝对没有一次跑得像今天这么快过。  
雪还在下，路上的行人撑着伞慢悠悠地走，梅林拉着他的手，逆着人潮狂奔。傍晚的风吹得他脸生疼，没系好的围巾被吹起甩在身后，梅林没扣好扣子的大衣外套衣摆被风掀起，可他拉着他的手是暖的。

民政局门口的电子钟显示距离关门还有5分钟，准备收拾东西下班的工作人员被这两个突然冲进来的年轻人吓了一跳。  
长发青年甩了甩头上的雪，抱歉地朝她笑笑。  
金发青年一脸漠然，面无表情，好像刚才疯跑的人不是他。工作人员怀疑这个小帅哥的脸被风吹僵了。  
整个大厅里除了他们俩和工作人员已经没有其他人了，大概是其他人都喜欢在阳光灿烂的日子登记，图个好彩头。

他们拿着小本子从民政局走出来的时候雪还在下。  
亚瑟想把他手里的那本塞进衣服口袋里，然而口袋太小了，没塞进去。他准备把本子卷一卷，强行塞进去，他还没来得及动手，梅林就以迅雷不及掩耳之势将他手里的本子抢了回来。  
亚瑟：？  
梅林郑重其事地把两本本子叠在了一起，小心翼翼地放进包里安置好，不许亚瑟再碰了。  
亚瑟：……  
如果他是梅林，他大概就要开口控诉结婚证和我到底哪个比较重要了。还好他不是，内心戏丰富的人一个家里有一个就够了。  
内心戏丰富的梅林在包里摸了一圈，神神秘秘地捂住了他的眼睛。  
一个冰凉的东西套上了他的左手无名指。  
梅林放下手，不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得他一向漠然的恋人脸有点红。  
“那什么，本来想看完电影向你求婚的，没想到被你抢先了。”梅林不好意思地揉了揉自己的头发，雪融化了之后头发有点潮，他的脸在发烫。  
“那什么，无论是表白还是求婚，都有点过分狼狈了哈。”  
“总之，现在我是你法律意义上的Alpha了，我……”  
几分钟前领了证的Alpha先生叨叨絮絮地不知所云，之后被他的omega无情打断了。  
“知道了，我的Alpha先生。”  
“天气太冷了，我想回家。”  
“好，那就回家吧。”  
“嗯。”  
这次他主动牵起了梅林的手，十指相扣，微凉的戒指被包裹在温热的掌心中。

 

-之后的之后  
亚瑟：“那天是你这辈子跑最快的一次吧？”  
“那当然，万一没赶上，明天你又不想和我结婚了怎么办？”——梅林语

 

\- 完 -


End file.
